Untold
by Milkshake83
Summary: Mentre un demone si presenta dal Trio chiedendo loro di aiutarlo a sconfiggere il capo della sua fazione, Phoebe fa delle scelte che mettono a rischio le sue sorelle e i suoi nipoti.


**UNTOLD**

GUEST STAR: William Petersen

DISCLAIMER: Il marchio di Streghe e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono ad Aaron Spelling e alla WB. William Petersen purtroppo non mi appartiene, ma mi appartiene il personaggio di Greg l'Angelo Bianco che è coperto dal mio copyright. Vi sarei grata se mi nominaste in caso voleste usarlo per qualche fanfic. Ovviamente neanche le canzoni ad ogni inizio capitolo non mi appartengono.

Ogni riferimento a fatti o persone reali vive o morte è puramente casuale.

RATINGS: NC – 17, Romance/Drama, Capitoli

SOMMARIO: Mentre un demone si presenta dal Trio chiedendo loro di aiutarlo a sconfiggere il capo della sua fazione, Phoebe fa delle scelte che mettono a rischio le sue sorelle e i suoi nipoti.

SPOILER: Ci sono spoiler provenienti dalla parte finale della sesta stagione.

RINGRAZIAMENTI: Ringrazio le mie due BetaReader: Electra, la mia agente, la garante dell'ortografia e grammatica, la mia prima fan, e la mia Nocciolina; Vylia, il dizionario ufficiale dei sinonimi e dei contrari, nonché prima fonte di spunti e idee: SENZA VOI DUE QUESTA FF NON ESISTEREBBE!

Ringrazio la mia sorellina Chiaretta per aver avuto pazienza e per la consulenza sul personaggio di Piper, Fairy per la consulenza linguistica e sui nomi, e tutte le ragazze del gruppo per i vari consigli.

CURIOSITÁ SUL TITOLO: definizione di Untold dal Dizionario DeAgostini: 1. non detto, taciuto. 2. infinito, immenso.

N/A: Chiedo umilmente perdono a Patricia Cornwell e Kathy Reichs per non essere riuscita a scrivere qualcosa degno di loro, e chiedo perdono in anticipo a voi lettori Ogni errore che riguarda la grammatica o la storia in sé è solo mio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Oh, when I'm lonely, I lie awake at night_

_and I wish you were here. I miss you._

_Last night I had a dream._

_You came into my room, you took me_

_into your arms._

_Whispering and kissing me, and telling_

_me to still believe. Until I felt safe and warm._

_I feel asleep in your arms. When I awoke I cried again_

_for you were gone. Oh, can you here me?"_

_Jane Siberry _

Il cielo sopra San Francisco minacciava pioggia e le nuvole erano ferme nella stessa posizione da un mese, in quello che sembrava un atipico inverno californiano. Piper si stava ormai abituando a vivere senza la luce del sole, come se abitasse nel Montana invece che nel secondo stato più assolato del paese. Quando prese le buste della spesa dall'auto, un tuono riecheggiò intimidatorio.

"Accidenti…"

Chiuse la macchina ed entrò in casa accostando la porta con un suo movimento da acrobata, ormai ampiamente collaudato, per evitare di spargere tre buste di spesa sul pavimento. L'abitazione era insolitamente silenziosa, ma sapeva il perché: Phoebe era al lavoro e Paige era con Wyatt alla scuola magica.

Mentre attraversava la cucina iniziò a notare gli indizi sparsi in giro: nessuna tazza di caffè nel lavandino, le chiavi della macchina ancora appese al loro posto e la ventiquattrore sul tavolo. Prima che riuscisse a fare due più due, il telefono squillò. Sistemò le buste in una pericolosa posizione poco bilanciata e rispose con un "Pronto?" quasi infastidito, mentre faceva una panoramica della cucina in cerca di ulteriori tracce della presenza di sua sorella. "Oh, salve Elise!" Il capo di Phoebe aveva una voce stranamente tranquilla, anche se erano le dieci del mattino e la sua dipendente non si era ancora fatta vedere. "Eeeehm, sì, Phoebe è qui" , e si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Ma arriverà presto!"

Perché si sentiva come se stesse salvando il posto a sua sorella?

La risposta di Elise suonò nella testa di Piper come il tuono di poco prima.

"D'accordo, glielo dirò. Si figuri."

Appena riattaccò, quella frase iniziò a tormentarla: "Dica a Phoebe che può stare a casa anche oggi, l'importante è che mi faccia avere il lavoro."

Se l'era immaginato oppure fino al giorno prima Phoebe era andata in redazione come tutte le mattine? Elise le era sembrata troppo tranquilla, ma ormai ne era certa: sua sorella le stava nascondendo qualcosa, e tremò al solo pensiero di scoprire cosa fosse. Negli ultimi tempi aveva notato un certo cambiamento. Non riusciva a fare un discorso con lei che superasse i due minuti e che andasse troppo sul personale, e non sapeva cosa facesse tutto il giorno fuori di casa; era quasi sempre sul chi va là, si occupava poco di Wyatt e ancora meno dei suoi obblighi di strega, anche se era senza poteri attivi. Per di più era soggetta a numerosi sbalzi di umore, infatti non aveva messo il naso fuori da casa per quasi un mese, finché Paige non l'aveva costretta a uscire; dopodiché aveva iniziato ad andare a spasso tutte le sere, per rientrare quando ormai erano tutti a letto. Piper la vedeva raramente a casa, e in quelle poche volte aveva l'impressione che sua sorella fosse mentalmente su un'altra galassia e parlasse un'altra lingua. Mille immagini le si diffusero nella testa, ma una domanda prevaleva su tutto: che cosa stava succedendo?

Il rumore lontano del telefono fu sufficiente a far svegliare Phoebe, grazie anche al continuo martellamento che sentiva nelle orecchie. Restò nel letto a guardare il cielo, che per lei era il riflesso del suo stato d'animo. Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì tutto il giorno…tutto il mese…magari anche tutto l'anno, senza contatti con il mondo esterno, ma si costrinse ad alzarsi e a scendere in cucina. Con la mente ancora annebbiata, il cervello che le sembrava più grande del cranio di due misure, e un senso di vertigine che le rendeva difficile persino stare in piedi, non si accorse che Piper era già in casa se non quando se la ritrovò di fronte. Era troppo tardi per fare marcia indietro, ormai l'aveva vista con la coda dell'occhio. Iniziò a pensare ad una scusa non appena vide l'espressione che le si presentava davanti ma, nonostante lo sforzo, il cervello si era rifiutato di collaborare, col risultato di un "Ehi" non molto convincente.

Piper rimase in silenzio quasi shockata dall'aspetto di Phoebe: aveva gli occhi gonfi e cerchiati, il naso arrossato, poca voce e il volto pallido. Si sforzò di dire qualcosa. "Sorellina, ti senti bene?"

"Sì." Phoebe aggirò sua sorella e si avvicinò al caffè. "Perché?"

"Sei sicura di non avere l'influenza? Hai un aspetto orribile." Piper seguiva ogni sua mossa nel tentativo di percepire il minimo segno di tentennamento.

"Oh grazie." Sorriso simulato.

La paura di Piper ebbe la meglio su di lei, bloccandole ogni parola in gola. Conosceva tutti i sorrisi di sua sorella, e quelli che aveva fatto fino a quel momento non erano per niente rassicuranti.

Silenzio.

Phoebe evitò di parlare e di guardarla, ma alla fine la domanda che temeva arrivò.

"Come mai non sei ancora al lavoro?"

Doveva rispondere in fretta. "Perché ho chiesto a Elise di rallentare il ritmo."

"Per questo non sei andata al lavoro i giorni scorsi?" Piper non notò nessuna reazione particolare semplicemente perché di Phoebe vedeva solo le spalle.

"Sì, più o meno." rispose, e pensò che era meglio chiudere la conversazione il prima possibile. "Non so cos'è, ma qualcosa in ufficio mi deconcentra, così preferisco andare a lavorare…in un posto più silenzioso." Preparò con cura il "sorriso tranquillizzante alla Phoebe" prima di girarsi verso Piper, e l'anticipò dicendo: "Ma ora è meglio che vada, o Elise mi ucciderà."

Tutti i suoi sforzi per evitare che quel discorso continuasse furono vani. Appena fece il gesto di andare verso la porta della cucina, Piper disse: "Ha appena telefonato."

Phoebe rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi a pochi centimetri dalla salvezza, si girò e chiese "Che ha detto?" facendo finta di non essere preoccupata.

"Niente, solo che puoi lavorare a casa anche oggi, ma devi farle avere il lavoro."

Ancora silenzio.

Ecco spiegato il mistero di come mai Piper sapesse dell'inganno. Ormai una parte del suo segreto era stata scoperta, ma Phoebe non aveva nessuna intenzione di far sapere a sua sorella il vero motivo per il quale ultimamente era andata in redazione solo di rado. Elise era stata molto comprensiva, sebbene neanche lei fosse a conoscenza di quello che stava accadendo. Si era semplicemente accorta che questa volta c'era un vero problema che tormentava Phoebe, e un giorno l'aveva chiamata nel suo ufficio per parlarle. Le aveva detto che doveva cercare di riprendersi, qualunque cosa fosse successa. Le aveva anche offerto un periodo di assoluto riposo, visto che poteva affidare il suo spazio a qualche altra rubrica, ma Phoebe aveva rifiutato: doveva tenere la mente occupata per non pensarci, quindi preferiva continuare a lavorare, ma non in redazione, almeno per un certo periodo di tempo. Questo periodo di tempo aveva raggiunto l'ammontare di otto settimane, ma Elise aveva ancora pazienza, e Phoebe sperava che ne avesse molta perché non riusciva a ritrovare la strada per tornare a essere quella di prima. O forse non voleva trovarla? Il ricordo dei momenti passati con lui le faceva provare un dolore che non aveva mai provato, neanche per Cole o per Prue. Ma allo stesso tempo aveva bisogno di quei ricordi, poiché non voleva dimenticare quello che era successo. Quando tornò con l'attenzione nella cucina della sua casa, si accorse che Piper aveva continuato a parlare.

"…darti un passaggio quando glieli porti… "Piper si rese conto che non aveva la completa attenzione di sua sorella. Stava guardando la tazza del caffè come se il suo riflesso l'avesse portata a una lunga e profonda meditazione. "Phoebe?"

"Mhm?" riportò lo sguardo su Piper sforzandosi di cacciare qualsiasi espressione si fosse trovata sul suo volto.

"Hai sentito una parola di quello che ho detto?"

Phoebe dette fondo alle sue capacità di imbrogliare valutando l'unica frase che aveva sentito. "Mi hai offerto un passaggio per portare il lavoro a Elise." Piper la guardò come se non si aspettasse quella risposta. Aveva indovinato. "Preferisco non vincolarti, non so a che ora finisco." Si voltò nuovamente e si avviò alle scale, questa volta senza fermarsi per rispondere all'ulteriore domanda di Piper. "Lavori a casa?" le stava chiedendo, da un posto che sembrava essere dall'altra parte del mondo invece che a pochi passi.

"No, vado fuori." fu la risposta, alquanto sommaria e data con sufficienza, per non dire con insofferenza.

Phoebe lasciò Piper a riflettere sulla conversazione che avevano appena avuto. La conosceva da una vita, sapeva perfettamente che quei sorrisini erano uno specchio per le allodole, quindi decise che era arrivato il momento di parlarle. Aveva lasciato correre per troppo tempo, nella speranza che Phoebe iniziasse da sola il discorso, e poiché non l'aveva ancora fatto allora era successo qualcosa di così grave da indurla a non farne parola con nessuno. Ma lei non era "nessuno". Piper era seccata che continuasse a nasconderle i suoi problemi, come se non si fidasse più di lei e dei suoi consigli. Forse era proprio quello il problema.

Nel rifugio della sua camera, Phoebe si prese un momento per riflettere sulla tattica che avrebbe dovuto adottare. Era riuscita a nascondere per due mesi quello che stava passando, ma non era certa di riuscirci ancora per molto. Si sentiva sempre nervosa, come se fosse sull'orlo di un precipizio: reagiva bruscamente alla minima cosa, anche con Wyatt, come se il più piccolo avvenimento avesse il potere di farla cadere. Non riusciva a dormire e si disinteressava di tutto quello che accadeva intorno a lei. Era l'unico modo per dimenticare quello che era successo, perché qualunque cosa guardasse o sentisse le ricordava lui.

Per un momento quel viso dolce e quegli occhi profondi si materializzarono nella mente di Phoebe, provocandole una rinnovata voglia di vederlo, di toccarlo, di sentire il suo profumo.

Chiuse gli occhi.

La prima volta che si erano incontrati al lavoro era rimasta inconsciamente colpita da quell'uomo. C'era qualcosa in lui che la attraeva, ma si era sforzata di ignorare questo qualcosa, finché non aveva scoperto che anche lui era attratto da lei. E che era sposato. Così era iniziato un periodo di desideri repressi: entrambi avevano una grande voglia l'uno dell'altra, ma combattevano contro di essa per il bene di una donna che Phoebe non conosceva ma che invidiava profondamente. Era sempre stata dell'opinione che non ci sono scuse per un tradimento quindi, più per sopravvivenza che per convinzione, aveva deciso di allontanarsi ed evitarlo. Ma dopo tre mesi tutti i suoi buoni propositi erano spariti nel giro di una notte, della quale ricordava ogni minimo particolare e che riviveva ogni giorno nei suoi pensieri. Poi non l'aveva più visto, e temeva di non rivederlo mai più. Forse aveva capito che non era giusto nei confronti di sua moglie, ma perché non si era più fatto vedere neanche al lavoro? Phoebe aveva iniziato a sentire un bisogno irrefrenabile di rivederlo e più passavano i giorni più sentiva che le possibilità diminuivano. Non riusciva a dimenticarlo in una maniera normale, così aveva usato l'alcool come espediente una sera che Paige l'aveva quasi trascinata fuori di casa. Il mattino dopo si era pentita e aveva trovato sollievo nelle pillole per l'emicrania. La sera stessa aveva ricominciato il ciclo, con l'unica differenza di tenere nascosto alle sue sorelle anche quello. Non faceva niente di male: beveva qualche drink e il mattino dopo si prendeva le pillole, un rituale che andava avanti da un mese e che riusciva a farle dimenticare tutto per dodici ore circa, cioè il tempo di entrare nel bar e di svegliarsi il mattino seguente con la testa che scoppiava. Ma più la parte di lei che suggeriva di dimenticare tutto prendeva il sopravvento, più la parte che non voleva farlo si faceva sentire ancora più forte.

Aveva provato in ogni modo a convincersi che non poteva funzionare, aveva anche fatto una lista mentale di tutto quello che rappresentava un ostacolo alla loro relazione.

Relazione…

Era il termine giusto?

Sentiva così tanto la sua mancanza e aveva così bisogno di lui da stare male. Sentì che le mancava il respiro.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si diresse verso una borsa buttata su una sedia e, dopo aver posato la tazza, prese un flaconcino che rimase a guardare per qualche secondo.

Le stava finendo. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a procurarsene altre. Pensò che forse era arrivato il momento di farne a meno, pensiero che durò solo il tempo di permettere a un'altra immagine di ricordare a Phoebe come si sentiva. Prese due pillole e le mise velocemente in bocca, seguite da un sorso d'acqua da una bottiglia che faceva parte dell'equipaggiamento da cui ormai non si separava più.

Lo sguardo le cadde sullo specchio. La sua immagine riflessa le provocò un moto di angoscia. Aveva accuratamente evitato tutti gli specchi in quella settimana, non aveva voluto affrontare la realtà, ma appena si vide pensò: "Davvero non ho altra scelta?".

Riportò lo sguardo sul flaconcino come se potesse trovare la risposta sull'etichetta. Un bagliore scacciò per un attimo la luce incerta che penetrava dalla finestra, e portò Phoebe a stringere automaticamente il flacone nella mano che mise poi dietro la schiena. Chris comparve con un'espressione arrabbiata e senza salutare.

"Ehi!" Cercò di sembrare il più normale possibile, ma Chris continuava a fissarla con aria di rimprovero, chiuso dietro il suo mutismo. "Che è successo?" Scandagliò in lungo e in largo il suo cervello con la paura di aver dimenticato di fare qualcosa, ma non riusciva a ricordare quando si erano visti l'ultima volta. Il campanello d'allarme che conseguentemente al vuoto di memoria aveva iniziato a suonare si spense subito sotto lo sguardo di Chris, fisso nella sua posizione da quasi un minuto. "Allora? Devo tirare a indovinare?" sbottò, il nervosismo che stava iniziando a montare e a riprendere il controllo su di lei. Cercò di calmarsi facendo un profondo respiro: non poteva permettersi di tradirsi con qualche parola di troppo. Alla fine Chris parlò.

"Come ti senti?" Ogni forma di rabbia era sparita lasciando il posto a un'espressione preoccupata.

Quella domanda e quel cambio di atteggiamento spiazzarono Phoebe. Perché le chiedeva come stava? Ancora una volta cercò di fare mente locale, ma non arrivò nessun suggerimento. Qualcosa nello sguardo di Chris riportò quel lontano ricordo in superficie, facendo a Phoebe lo stesso effetto che avrebbe fatto un pugno nello stomaco: ora ricordava. Quello sguardo…lo stesso della sera prima….

…

_Otto ore prima_

Riguardò la bottiglia ferma ai piedi degli scalini che portavano alla porta d'ingresso di casa Halliwell, vicino alla quale c'era Phoebe. Era seduta con la schiena e la testa appoggiate al muro, gli occhi chiusi e le ginocchia piegate vicino al petto. Sembrava addormentata. Si chinò a raccogliere la bottiglia e vide che non era rimasta neanche una goccia di quel che c'era stato dentro. Erano le due del mattino, ciò significava che aveva bevuto per tutta la sera.

Raggiunse Phoebe, le si accovacciò vicino e le prese il viso tra le mani. Quel tocco fece riprendere Phoebe con un sobbalzo prima che lui avesse il tempo di chiamarla. La sua protetta cercò per un paio di secondi di mettere a fuoco l'immagine, e alla fine biascicò un "Chris…" con la voce di qualcuno che è stato svegliato proprio sul più bello.

"Ehi…." Chris era troppo sconvolto per pensare a una risposta più intelligente. Aveva davanti agli occhi un'immagine orribile, non l'aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, ma non riusciva a capire se a causa dell'alcool o di un pianto continuo. Riprese possesso della parola per il bene della ragazza. "Che cosa stai facendo qui fuori? Ghiaccerai." disse, prendendole le mani e cercando di scaldarla un po'. Phoebe guardò il gesto del suo angelo bianco e sembrò intenta in qualche sconosciuta riflessione per parecchio tempo, come improvvisamente trasportata in un'altra dimensione. Chris prese il coraggio a due mani. "Sei ubriaca." Era un'affermazione, ma Phoebe negò. "Perché non entri?" Chris diede un'occhiata alla porta: nessuna luce in casa. Le sorelle non sapevano che Phoebe era ancora fuori? Avrebbero dovuto chiedersi dove fosse. Evidentemente Piper dormiva e Paige, a giudicare dall'assenza della sua macchina, non c'era. Poteva rientrare da un momento all'altro. Visto che la risposta di Phoebe tardava ad arrivare, riportò lo sguardo su di lei. Stava guardando per terra, come se non volesse rispondere, allora Chris fece in modo di attirare la sua attenzione abbassando un po' la testa per guardarla negli occhi.

"Non ce la faccio…" Sembrava che stesse quasi per piangere. Lo sguardo di Chris chiedeva spiegazioni. "Non riesco a vedere dove metto i piedi…"

"Andiamo. Ti aiuto io." La aiutò ad alzarsi e continuò a tenerle le mani intorno ai fianchi come si fa con un bambino che sta imparando a camminare. Effettivamente non aveva un equilibrio molto stabile, e Chris si chiese come avesse fatto a salire le scale.

Fece il gesto di aprire la porta, ma Phoebe lo bloccò con un riflesso che di solito una persona ubriaca non ha.

"No, ti prego non andiamo dentro, Piper ci sentirà!" Si era improvvisamente svegliata dal suo torpore, probabilmente grazie alla paura di affrontare sua sorella.

"Non posso orbitare da qui, rischierei di farmi vedere da qualcuno."tentò di spiegarle, ma Phoebe iniziò a parlare a raffica disinteressandosi dei continui tentativi di Chris di calmarla.

"Ti prego, lei non deve saperlo, non posso spiegarle, non capirà…" continuava a dire con il tono di qualcuno profondamente spaventato.

"Va bene, va bene. Ti orbito, sta' tranquilla. Calmati adesso." Come era arrivata a quel punto? Perché non era stato in grado di capire prima quello che stava succedendo? Era il suo angelo bianco, il suo compito era proteggerla dai demoni: come poteva farlo se non era in grado di proteggerla neanche da una ubriacatura? Ora non poteva tornare indietro, poteva solo cercare di aiutarla facendosi spiegare il motivo. La stava guardando negli occhi: non li aveva mai visti così tristi. "Perché non provi a spiegarlo a me?"

"Non posso, finiresti nei guai…E l'ultima cosa che voglio…è rovinare la vita a qualcun altro…" Anche se avesse voluto farlo, non ci sarebbe riuscita: non era in grado di mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto che contenesse più di otto parole. L'alcool aveva completamente invaso il suo cervello, ma non era quello il motivo per cui aveva deciso di sedersi al bancone? Non lo sapeva. Non sapeva neanche dove fosse stata tutta la sera. "Ti prego…dimentica tutto questo…"

Lo stesso sguardo…Chris la stava guardando in quel modo. Il modo che hanno gli angeli bianchi di guardare un loro protetto in pericolo, e lei era in serio pericolo. Non in quel momento, ma se le cose non fossero cambiate avrebbe rischiato la vita ogni sera.

Quella era l'unica cosa che riusciva a ricordare con chiarezza riguardo alla sera prima. Nient'altro, se non il muro del bar visto attraverso il fondo del bicchiere. Il resto non aveva bisogno di ricordarlo. Per un momento si sentì in colpa per aver passato il limite ed essersi fatta scoprire. Ora Chris doveva mantenere un segreto più grande di quello che immaginasse. Phoebe riuscì a resistere a quello sguardo solo per qualche istante, dopodiché si voltò di spalle e andò a cercare un vestito nell'armadio. In realtà era un pretesto per nascondere le pillole.

"Phoebe, se non mi dici qual è il problema non posso aiutarti." iniziò Chris, consapevole del fatto che ogni tentativo sarebbe stato inutile.

"Non ho nessun problema. Ho solo bevuto un drink di troppo" rispose evasivamente lei, sempre nascosta nell'armadio.

"Uno? Riuscivi a malapena a stare in piedi. Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non hai mai abusato dell'alcool. Quindi devi avere un problema." Phoebe lo stava ignorando nella speranza che desistesse, ma lui si sentiva già troppo colpevole per non aver capito prima che qualcosa non andava nella sua protetta. "Un problema così grande che ti ha portato a lavorare a casa, parlare raramente e bere di continuo la sera…Per poi prendere delle pillole la mattina dopo."

Questo catturò l'attenzione della ragazza che interruppe la sua ricerca per girarsi verso l'angelo bianco. Si morse il labbro inferiore prima di dire con un filo di voce: "Come fai a saperlo?"

La risposta di Chris fu uno sguardo in direzione della borsa sulla sedia, ma Phoebe non ebbe bisogno di seguirlo. "Ieri sera, quando ti ho portata qui, hai buttato la borsa lì sopra. Era mezza aperta."

Questa volta accarezzò il labbro con la lingua e, con un successivo movimento della testa, distolse lo sguardo giusto il tempo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Non poteva mollare. Non poteva permettere al suo dolore di prendere il controllo, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a ricomporsi per evitare di farsi vedere dalle sue sorelle.

"D'accordo, se non vuoi dirmi cosa succede promettimi almeno di smettere di fare tutto questo, altrimenti mi costringerai a seguirti ovunque. Qualunque cosa sia, non può essere così grave da toglierti completamente la gioia di vivere. Vedrai che si risolverà tutto, te lo prometto. Tieni duro, Phoebe, ti prego. Fallo almeno per Wyatt. Ho bisogno anche di te per proteggerlo."

Quelle parole ebbero solo l'effetto di annullare tutti i tentativi di Phoebe di non piangere. Il tono di Chris rendeva cristalline le sue emozioni: era seriamente preoccupato per lei e per la prima volta capì che il ragazzo le voleva veramente bene. Per lo meno fu convincente, sapeva benissimo che lei sarebbe stata capace di tutto per proteggere i suoi nipoti, ma Phoebe continuava ad essere convinta che nascondere tutto a tutti era la scelta migliore. Ormai Chris sapeva quasi troppo, era inutile fingere con lui, ma era altrettanto inutile fargli una promessa che lei sapeva di non poter mantenere. Non poteva tornare quella di prima con uno schiocco di dita. Il silenzio di Phoebe era fin troppo chiaro per Chris, che cercò di stimolarla richiamando la sua attenzione: "Phoebe…."

Per tutta risposta lei scosse la testa e rispose: "Mi dispiace." aprendosi la strada verso la porta.

"Come sarebbe a dire "mi dispiace"?" Chris alzò il tono di voce e la prese delicatamente per un braccio mentre lei gli passava di fianco. "Tuo nipote potrebbe votarsi al Male e tu non puoi proteggerlo perché è successo qualcosa e non riesci a uscirne?"

Phoebe girò la testa per vederlo da sopra la spalla senza incrociare il suo sguardo. "Non puoi capire."

"Certo che non posso capire! Ti ostini a non volermi dire cosa ti prende!" La calma della sua protetta lo faceva innervosire sempre di più. Era come se vivesse circondata da un alone di nebbia che filtrava tutte le immagini e i suoni. Niente riusciva a scuoterla più di tanto. Forse la pillola iniziava a fare effetto.

"Ti ho già detto che non posso." Abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo braccio ancora stretto dalla mano di Chris.

L'angelo bianco seguì gli occhi di Phoebe e la lasciò, intuendo che non aveva intenzione di continuare quel discorso. "Fa' come vuoi." e sparì senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare, sempre se avesse voluto farlo.

Di nuovo sola, Phoebe cercò di non pensare a niente per lasciarsi calmare dal silenzio della stanza e dal leggero ticchettio della pioggia sul vetro della finestra. La situazione le stava sfuggendo di mano, non riusciva più ad avere il pieno controllo di quello che accadeva intorno a lei. Per un attimo ebbe il desiderio di sparire per sempre, di andare in un posto lontano per non dover affrontare tutti gli sguardi interrogativi e tutte le domande che le causavano un mal di testa perenne. Conscia del fatto che non sarebbe riuscita a trovare una soluzione nei successivi tre minuti, decise di adottare la solita tattica: svuotare il cervello e andare via da lì.

Quando Paige orbitò in cucina con Wyatt in braccio, Piper stava ancora guardando la porta dalla quale Phoebe era uscita pochi istanti prima.

"Oooh, eccoci qui! Guarda, c'è la mamma!" disse Paige mentre lasciava a terra il nipote, ormai in grado di camminare. Il piccolo arrivò a passi incerti verso la madre e alzò le braccia con la chiara intenzione di voler essere preso in braccio.

"Ciao ragazzo!" Piper lo accontentò, realizzando quanto stesse crescendo a spese della sua schiena. "Se vai avanti così la settimana prossima dovremmo comprare vestiti della taglia di tuo padre…" Neanche Wyatt riusciva a farle togliere dalla testa tutti i pensieri su Phoebe. "Come mai siete tornati così presto?" chiese a Paige.

"Non c'era nessuno abbastanza divertente per lui…" rispose, e iniziò a dare uno sguardo al contenuto delle borse della spesa.

"Paige, lo abbiamo mandato alla scuola magica per farlo socializzare senza aver paura che usi i suoi poteri. Se ogni giorno lo porti via, diventerà asociale."Prese il latte. "O, peggio ancora, vorrà stare sempre con noi, che fra una ventina d'anni saremo piene di rughe e magari anche con la dentiera…" Piper si era lasciata andare ad uno dei suoi soliti discorsi pessimistici mentre iniziava a conservare la spesa. Di solito un comportamento simile era segno che qualcosa aveva appena turbato la sua tranquillità quotidiana.

"Accidenti, è meglio che prenoti un posto all'ospizio allora…" replicò Paige, facendo finta di aiutarla. Prese due bottiglie di succo di frutta e iniziò a esplorarle come se volesse essere sicura che fossero della marca giusta.

"Non scherzarci, un giorno dovremo farlo." Il latte raggiunse il suo posto nel frigo. "E non voglio che mio figlio ci segua perché non ha socializzato o perché l'ho fatto vivere sotto la proverbiale campana di vetro…" Si avvicinò a Paige e le tolse di mano una delle bottiglie facendole alzare lo sguardo. Poi iniziò a girare per la cucina alla ricerca del posto giusto per il succo, come se stesse facendo quella operazione per la prima volta.

"Piper…"

Che farà da grande? Ogni volta che dovrà affrontare un demone verrà da noi e si nasconderà nel nostro armadio?" Aprì il frigo per richiuderlo subito dopo. "Voglio dire…È il discendente del Trio, dovrebbe rispecchiare noi." Il succo di frutta non trovava ancora una collocazione.

"Piper…"

"Ti pare che noi siamo asociali?" chiese, fermandosi per volgere lo sguardo verso la sorella e attenderne la risposta.

Paige alzò le sopracciglia. "Beh…forse in questo ultimo periodo…" tentò di obbiettare, ma fu subito interrotta dal fiume di parole della sorella.

"Mi creo già parecchie difficoltà perché voglio una vita il più normale possibile, ma se non sono in grado di garantirla neanche a mio figlio… "Si riavvicinò al frigo e Paige decise che era arrivato il momento di interromperla.

"Piper!"

"Che c'è?" Finalmente si fermò, con il succo ancora in una mano e Wyatt che sembrava stordito da tutto quel girare in tondo.

"Sei ossessiva." La conosceva da abbastanza tempo da sapere che era una delle cose che Piper voleva evitare. "Cos'è successo? Ti ho lasciato due ore fa felice e contenta che andavi a fare la spesa, e quando torno inizi un comizio sulla vita sociale di tuo figlio, che è troppo piccolo per averne una!" Paige si avvicinò e prese la bottiglia di succo che finalmente trovò pace nel frigo, accanto al latte. Quando si rigirò Piper stava guardando Wyatt. Capì che era successo qualcosa di serio dal silenzio che calò per un paio di secondi. Non ebbe bisogno di scomodare il suo sesto senso da mezza strega e mezzo angelo bianco per indovinare di cosa si trattasse. "Riguarda Phoebe, vero?" Piper annuì. L'ultima volta che aveva avuto il coraggio di dire alla sorella maggiore cosa pensava stesse accadendo a Phoebe, Cole era andato vicino alla loro eliminazione. Andando a prendere il resto della spesa, si prese un po' di tempo per articolare il discorso e renderlo il più soffice possibile. "Sai io ho…una certa familiarità con gli effetti che può fare l'alcool…"

"Cosa?" rispose Piper, subito richiamata al silenzio da una protesta di Wyatt. Il ragazzo non gradiva urla o litigi vari, e l'aveva già fatto capire quando era ancora nella pancia della madre facendo comparire fiori a destra e a sinistra.

Paige pensò che forse non aveva iniziato benissimo. "Ricordi quella sera che sono riuscita a portarla al P3?" Piper annuì di nuovo, credendo che fosse meglio controllarsi e lasciarle finire il discorso. Aveva imparato che anche Paige sbagliava raramente, quando si trattava di intuito. "Beh…lei…ha un po' esagerato." Piper sgranò gli occhi. "No, no…non si è ubriacata…Solo…era un po' stordita e faceva più battute del solito. Lo so, avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma pensavo che le avesse fatto bene. E…può averlo creduto anche lei…"

"Mi stai dicendo che è diventata alcolizzata?" Pensò che in quella casa mancava giusto qualcuno che buttasse via soldi e salute nei bar, ma si ricordò dell'aspetto di Phoebe di quella mattina e iniziò a credere a Paige.

"Beh……alcolizzata è esagerato…" Piper la guardò con un'espressione minacciosa. "O forse no…" Il gene del sorriso ammaliante era anche nella più piccola delle Halliwell.

"Paige…" sospirò Piper. "Non mi sembra il momento di scherzare."

"Ok, ho notato effetti da "giorno dopo", qualche volta." si decise.

"Quante volte?"

"Tre." Si ritrovò uno sguardo inquisitore piantato addosso. "Tre, davvero!" Piper le offrì Wyatt in cambio della spesa che aveva in mano, e Paige capì che doveva distrarlo, così mise il bambino a giocare sul tavolo con dei cubi di gomma piuma mentre lei lo teneva. "Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Parlarle. Di solito la affronto subito, ma questa volta è riuscita ad evitarmi per parecchio tempo."

"E cosa vorresti dirle? "Ciao sorellina come va? Hai bevuto bene ieri sera?" Lo sguardo di Piper le fece capire che non era in vena di scherzi. "Lo sai cosa intendo. Se è stata in silenzio per tutto questo tempo vuol dire che ha paura della tua reazione." Paige aveva fatto l'errore di non mettere il plurale. Conosceva bene le risposte di Piper ai guai che lei e Phoebe portavano in casa, ma questa volta sentiva che l'approccio avrebbe dovuto essere diverso. Aveva conosciuto le sue sorelle nel momento più triste per loro, eppure non aveva mai visto Phoebe così sconvolta.

Piper non ebbe il coraggio di prendersela con Paige per averla accusata di essere troppo dura nei loro confronti. "E non dovrei averne una?" si limitò a chiederle, conscia del fatto che sarebbe stato difficile trattenersi se Phoebe avesse opposto molta resistenza.

"Sì, ma al tempo giusto e nel modo giusto. Se non ne ha parlato con noi, vuol dire che teme di peggiorare la sua situazione, quindi non credo che collaborerà facilmente. Non ho la minima idea di cosa sia successo, ma se sbagliamo qualcosa?"

"Stiamo già sbagliando. Dovremmo aiutarla." puntualizzò Piper.

"Questo lo so anch'io…"

"Bene. Almeno siamo d'accordo su una cosa." E con quella frase, oltre a smorzare ogni tentativo di Paige di ribattere, Piper chiuse il voto. Non c'era altra soluzione, dovevano parlare con Phoebe e farsi dire cosa avesse ad ogni costo. Aveva troppa paura di perdere la sorella per preoccuparsi di come affrontarla, e non ne ebbe neanche il tempo perché l'oggetto della discussione comparve sotto la porta della cucina e puntò dritta verso la ventiquattrore. Piper e Paige si congelarono contemporaneamente, facendo intuire a Phoebe che stavano parlando di lei. Fu Paige la prima a parlare. "Buongiorno sorellina!" Quando si accorse che Wyatt aveva rivolto la sua attenzione verso l'altra zia, ne prese spunto per trattenerla. "Ecco zia Phoebe!" Il bambino sembrava fuori di sé: si era alzato sul tavolo sorretto da Paige e muoveva qualche passo con le braccia tese verso zia Phoebe, che non fece l'errore di ignorarlo davanti alle sorelle.

"Ciao!" Posò la tazza vuota, lo prese in braccio e iniziò a parlargli dolcemente. "Diventi sempre più bello!" Le sorelle la guardavano in silenzio ma lei si accorse con la coda dell'occhio che avevano atteggiamenti diversi: Paige sorrideva, Piper no.

"Dobbiamo parlare." La frase improvvisa di Piper fece vacillare i muri che Phoebe aveva eretto attorno a sé. Paige disapprovò la sorella per aver fatto le cose troppo velocemente e, sebbene sapesse che non avevano altra scelta, si preparò all'inevitabile battaglia.

Con la sua solita mossa, Phoebe fece l'indifferente e disse: "Proprio adesso?" Lasciò Wyatt a Paige, come se avesse paura che il nipote potesse smascherarla o indurla a fare qualche errore, e prese a frugare dentro la borsa alla ricerca di un misterioso documento.

"Si, adesso."

La fermezza di Piper colse in contropiede Phoebe, che però non si fece prendere dal panico e fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere: "Sono in ritardo." La sua tattica consisteva nel dare risposte brevi e abbastanza vicine alla verità.

"È importante." Paige evitava di parlare. Le sembrava di poter sentire il sibilo delle bombe immaginarie che stavano per cadere nella cucina della sua casa.

Phoebe non trovò la risposta giusta per sgusciare via, così cambiò metodo. "E va bene, che c'è?"Iniziò a fare tutto quello che le veniva in mente per non guardare le sorelle in faccia e prepararsi a uscire.

"Siamo preoccupate per te." Pausa.

Nessun movimento strano da parte di Phoebe.

"Non ce n'è motivo, credetemi." Phoebe ebbe l'impressione che la cucina si stesse restringendo attorno a lei, e all'improvviso iniziò a soffrire di claustrofobia: doveva uscire di lì al più presto.

"Perché continui ad evitarci?" Piper era riuscita a mantenere un tono calmo. Per portare a termine quella conversazione era necessario far capire a Phoebe che aveva tutto il loro appoggio.

"Non vi sto evitando!" Dava le risposte così velocemente che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto credere che stesse dicendo la verità. Purtroppo per lei, si trovava di fronte alle sue sorelle e non a due sconosciute.

"Lo stai facendo anche adesso."

"Sono in ritardo!"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Paige stava assistendo al botta e risposta delle sue sorelle. Le risposte secche di Phoebe erano quasi una confessione, era come un assassino che sul banco degli imputati inizia a sudare sotto le insistenti domande dell'accusa. Piper invece sembrava infastidita da tutto quello che stava accadendo. Nonostante fosse ormai con le spalle al muro, Phoebe continuava a negare l'evidenza. "Almeno cerca di non prenderci in giro…" le suggerì.

"Non cerco di prendere in giro nessuno. Dico solo che state insistendo su un problema che non c'è!" Aveva cercato di camuffare la verità con una bugia. Un'altra.

Piper la guardò con un'espressione amareggiata. Quella che aveva davanti non era sua sorella. Ed era solo colpa sua. "Quello che mi rattrista di più è il fatto che preferisci confidarti con una bottiglia invece che con noi." Aveva premuto il tasto giusto: Phoebe aveva smesso di raccogliere cose in giro per la cucina, e aveva preso a fissare il pavimento senza rispondere. "Ti creerà solo altri problemi. Pensi davvero che noi faremo di peggio se ce ne parli?" le chiese, tornando ad un tono di voce più pacato.

"Sono in grado di smettere quando voglio." Phoebe sapeva bene che con quella frase aveva ammesso che stava abusando dell'alcool, ma mentire a quel punto della conversazione sarebbe servito solo a irritare Piper ancora di più. Avrebbe rischiato un interrogatorio ancora più duro, durante il quale magari si sarebbe lasciata scappare qualcosa.

"Oh, per l'amor del cielo!" sbottò Piper, tutti i tentativi di mantenere la calma distrutti sotto i colpi della tenacia di Phoebe. Wyatt iniziò a piangere quindi ci fu un attimo di tregua che permise a entrambe di calmarsi.

Paige aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di dare una mano a Piper e riportare il discorso su toni più civili. "Phoebe, io so cosa significa. Vuol dire che hai bisogno di aiuto, ti prego, dacci una possibilità.", disse, cercando contemporaneamente di calmare il nipote.

Il secondo "Ti prego" che riceveva nel giro di pochi minuti diede il colpo di grazia a Phoebe, che abbandonò definitivamente l'idea di combattere. "…Non ho bisogno di aiuto e neanche di sentire critiche. Perché è questo che accadrà." rispose calma, sfinita da quella battaglia.

"Non puoi dirlo…" Paige avrebbe quasi voluto mettersi in ginocchio. La sua calma aveva fatto effetto anche a Wyatt, che in quel momento stava guardando l'altra zia con i suoi occhioni azzurri.

Phoebe evitò di ricambiare lo sguardo al nipote e riportò la sua attenzione verso la borsa. "Vi conosco. So come la pensate e so già cosa mi direste. Ho bisogno solo di un altro po' di tempo." Quella era la conclusione della battaglia. Phoebe si avviò verso la porta e dopo aver preso le chiavi della macchina disse: "Ci vediamo stasera."

"Phoebe…"

Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva fu la risposta all'invocazione di Piper. In dieci minuti di guerra non avevano ottenuto niente, a parte la conferma che Phoebe aveva un problema. Piper e Paige si scambiarono un'occhiata carica di domande e di incertezze. Cosa aveva reso Phoebe così sfiduciata nei loro confronti? Che cosa si erano lasciate sfuggire? Entrambe si sentirono in colpa per quella situazione e provarono compassione nei confronti della sorella. Comunque si fosse evoluta la vicenda, non dovevano in nessun modo fare un altro passo falso, o il Trio ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Il civile scambio di opinioni che aveva avuto quella mattina con le sorelle ebbe solo l'effetto di rendere Phoebe indecisa per un paio di secondi, quando quella sera si ritrovò di nuovo con il bicchiere davanti. Il senso di colpa era sparito due ore e parecchi Martini dopo ma, a differenza della sera prima, si era fermata in tempo per riuscire a guidare in modo abbastanza scorrevole e per salire gli scalini con meno difficoltà. Ci volle un po' più d'impegno per inserire la chiave nella serratura. Phoebe aveva astutamente aspettato l'orario in cui era più probabile non incontrare nessuno nell'ingresso di casa e con un po' di fortuna sarebbe potuta arrivare nella sua camera senza essere vista. Aprì la porta dopo un'iniezione di coraggio e rimase per un po' ad ascoltare i rumori. Come previsto in casa non volava una mosca e Phoebe evitò di accendere la luce per non attirare troppo l'attenzione. Sicuramente Piper era rimasta sveglia per aspettarla, e magari era in cucina o nel buio del soggiorno. Appese il cappotto e la borsa all'appendiabiti e lasciò il cellulare sul mobile dell'ingresso. Quando si girò, una figura occupava lo spazio tra le scale e il divano. Phoebe cercò di mettere a fuoco ma, tra il suo stato e il buio che c'era, non riuscì a capire chi fosse.

"Piper?" tentò di indovinare. Si rese conto in quel momento che la figura era troppo alta e troppo robusta per essere sua sorella. Qualcosa la spinse ad accendere la luce, cosa che fece con un pizzico di paura e senza staccare gli occhi dalla persona che aveva davanti.

Si ritrovò a guardare un uomo vestito completamente di nero con un ghigno stampato sulla faccia. Decisamente non era Piper. Si accorse in ritardo che l'uomo stringeva nella mano destra un pugnale. Phoebe vide il braccio del demone muoversi, ma i suoi riflessi erano troppo rallentati dall'alcool per sperare in una reazione. Un secondo dopo sentì un dolore lancinante che le bruciava tutto lo stomaco. Quando abbassò lo sguardo e vide il pugnale, il panico iniziò a diffondersi dentro di lei. Se Piper era letto non poteva averla sentita, e Paige non era in casa. Avrebbe voluto gridare il nome di Piper o di Chris, ma aveva la bocca piena di sangue.

"È stato più facile del previsto!" disse trionfante il demone. Iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lei e contemporaneamente fece comparire una palla di fuoco nella stessa mano in cui poco prima aveva tenuto il pugnale. "E dire che abbiamo provato per sei anni a eliminare il Trio…"

Phoebe si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia mentre si teneva il pugnale. Aveva riacquistato la lucidità così velocemente che si maledisse per aver bevuto. Cercò di far uscire l'arma dal suo stomaco, ma non aveva forza neanche per smuoverlo di un millimetro. Il panico prese definitivamente possesso della sua mente, facendole riempire gli occhi di lacrime. Lottò per non lasciarsi andare di fronte al demone che l'avrebbe uccisa, ma cedette quasi subito e sentì la scia di calore che le lacrime lasciavano sulle guance.

"Oooh…" Il demone si piegò davanti a lei. "Fa male? Non avrei mai creduto che una strega del Trio potesse piangere, sapevo che eravate le più potenti…" Si rialzò. "Beh, forse la vostra fama non è meritata." Una risata riecheggiò nell'ingresso di casa Halliwell mentre il demone giocava con la palla di fuoco. "Mi piacerebbe vederti soffrire fino alla morte, ma devo sbrigarmi prima che le tue sorelle si sveglino."

"Troppo tardi!" La voce di Piper precedette l'esplosione del demone prima che questi si rendesse conto di cosa stava per accadergli. Solo quando il fumo si diradò Piper si accorse che Phoebe era in ginocchio e che stava rischiando la vita. "Oh mio Dio! Chris!" Corse verso di lei cercando di non pensare al peggio. "Tieni duro, sorellina. Presto sarà tutto finito." Abbassò lo sguardo verso il pugnale e con un movimento secco lo fece uscire dal corpo di Phoebe, che fece un lamento ancora più straziante di un grido. Piper la abbracciò. "Non puoi lasciarmi così." Fece una pausa durante la quale ripensò a quello che era successo quella mattina, e a tutte le volte che nelle ultime settimane non era riuscita a dire niente quando Phoebe le era sembrata il ritratto della sofferenza. Cacciò quei pensieri dalla testa e si riconcentrò sul presente. "Chris sta arrivando."

L'angelo bianco comparì vicino alla porta d'ingresso e non ebbe bisogno di ricevere spiegazioni. Si portò subito vicino alle sorelle e stese le mani su Phoebe, ma la ferita non dava segni di guarigione. Piper gli rivolse uno sguardo disperato. "È profonda. Ci vorrà un po'."

Qualche istante dopo, Phoebe era salva ma visibilmente sotto shock. Cercò di trattenersi per non far preoccupare ulteriormente Piper ma, come un computer in tilt, il suo cervello le rimandava tutte le immagini di quella sera. Scoppiò a piangere nascondendosi il volto tra le mani e lasciando uscire, insieme alle lacrime, tutta la paura e tutto il dolore. Piper la strinse ancora più forte. "È finita. È tutto ok adesso. Va tutto bene, non fare così." Aveva intuito quale fosse stato il problema in quell'attacco, ma non le sembrava il momento di farle notare che aveva quasi rischiato la vita per non aver dato ascolto alle sue sorelle. Cercava di tranquillizzare Phoebe con un tono dolce, ma in realtà stava cercando di tranquillizzare sé stessa.

Chris invece si limitò a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Qualche secondo in più e il Male avrebbe vinto.

Il giornale non portava la notizia che la notte prima il Trio aveva rischiato l'eliminazione. Paige lo stava sfogliando alla ricerca di qualche morte sospetta, ormai aveva imparato che non tutte erano dovute a cause ordinarie, ma quella mattina non c'era niente di particolarmente ambiguo. Chiuse il giornale e rimase seduta a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Le nuvole non lasciavano nemmeno uno spiraglio, e anche in lontananza l'unico colore che si vedeva era il grigio. Un'altra giornata di pioggia.

Di solito Paige non lasciava che il suo umore fosse influenzato dal clima, ma quel giorno si poteva dire che la sua aura era grigia come il cielo. Quando la sera prima era tornata a casa, aveva trovato Phoebe rannicchiata sulla poltrona, al buio, con una tazza di camomilla fredda tra le mani. Aveva cercato di farla parlare ma, dopo due tentativi a vuoto, era andata a letto pensando che forse avesse bisogno di stare sola. In seguito si era addormentata con la convinzione che quel comportamento fosse indice di un passo avanti. Al risveglio Piper l'aveva messa al corrente dell'accaduto e lei l'aveva informata del suo incontro. Il fatto che alle tre del mattino Phoebe fosse in piedi, lucida e abbastanza triste, stava a significare che l'attacco di quel demone le aveva fatto bene.

Il trillo del forno a microonde non bastò a farle smettere di pensare, ma contribuì ad avvolgere la cucina con un delizioso odore di ciambelle quando andò a recuperarle. Il caffè era quasi pronto, anche se forse non era la cosa più adatta a lei in quel momento. Mentre osservava la brocca riempirsi sentì un rumore di passi fuori dalla cucina, e si girò in tempo per vedere Phoebe entrare con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento, come se fosse ancora intenta in qualche riflessione. Quando Paige la vide in faccia cercò di trattenere l'espressione sconvolta che stava per comparire sul suo viso. Nonostante il trucco, Phoebe non aveva un aspetto molto salutare, ma la sera prima aveva bevuto, un demone l'aveva quasi ammazzata, era rimasta sveglia fino alle quattro ed evidentemente non aveva passato le cinque ore successive a dormire come un ghiro. Tutto sommato quell'aspetto era giustificabile.

"Buongiorno." le disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Paige era indecisa su come comportarsi: doveva cercare un'altra volta di parlarle, o doveva affrontare un discorso banale, magari iniziando con la tipica frase "Brutto tempo oggi, vero"?. Decise che non era nel suo stile e che era meglio essere spontanea.

"Buongiorno." rispose Phoebe leggermente titubante. Lanciò uno sguardo in direzione del caffè ma non si mosse, come se avesse paura di passare vicino a sua sorella e rimanere intrappolata in una conversazione che non aveva alcuna voglia di affrontare.

"Come stai?" le chiese Paige, mentre le metteva il caffè in una tazza.

Phoebe pensò che forse da due giorni si erano messi tutti d'accordo nel farle le stesse domande nella speranza che prima o poi cedesse. Con indifferenza, si avvicinò al giornale poggiato vicino ai fornelli e iniziò a dargli un'occhiata mentre cercava una risposta a metà strada tra la verità e la bugia. "Meglio."

Paige non sapeva se crederle né se quella risposta breve significasse che era disposta a continuare il discorso o no. "Vuoi parlarne?" Phoebe alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso. In segno di pace, Paige le porse la tazza di caffè, che la sorella prese sospirando. Quando ormai non ci sperava più, Phoebe iniziò a parlare.

"È che…" Si allontanò di nuovo, mettendosi a sedere al tavolo vicino alle finestre. "…quel demone mi ha fatto riflettere più in fretta del necessario…" Paige sentiva che era insicura, ma non disse niente per spingerla a continuare. "Non voglio che accada di nuovo…"

Finalmente un passo avanti! Era ancora lontana dall'essere la solita Phoebe, ma Paige aveva fiducia in lei. Sapeva che si sarebbe ripresa, con o senza il loro aiuto. Le sorrise. "Smettere di bere di punto in bianco non è una passeggiata, specialmente se…il problema che ti ha spinto a farlo esiste ancora. Ma vedrai che ce la farai, io posso aiutarti." Phoebe le ricambiò il sorriso facendola sentire come un bambino davanti a un cono gelato a otto gusti. "Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?"

"No, grazie. Devo andare al lavoro, sono in ritardo." Bevve un sorso di caffè e volse uno sguardo all'orologio appeso al muro mentre si alzava.

"Hai intenzione di tornare a lavorare in redazione?" La risposta fu un'impercettibile cenno con la testa. Era una cosa positiva che stesse tornando alle soliti abitudini, ma Paige temeva che il problema non sarebbe scomparso tanto facilmente. Chiese velocemente: "Ceni a casa?"

Phoebe si avviò verso il lavandino per lasciare la tazza. "Non lo so, dipende da quanto lavoro mi aspetta." Posò la tazza e si diresse verso la porta, ma prima di uscire si girò a guardare la sorella per scusarsi e ringraziarla: "Ehm…Paige…io…"

"Lascia perdere." la interruppe con un sorriso: sapeva quello che voleva dirle. "Ci vediamo stasera." Pausa. "Chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa."

"Ok." e uscì.

Paige si sentì sollevata. La strada era ancora lunga, ma la conquista era stata l'aver ottenuto una mezza confidenza. Phoebe era testarda, se aveva deciso di non dire alle sorelle quello che era accaduto non l'avrebbe fatto, ma l'importante era che ne uscisse. L'attacco della sera prima era un segnale che i demoni sapevano del suo momentaneo punto debole. Era necessario ritornare ai vecchi tempi il prima possibile.

"Paaaaaaige!" Grazie al suo squillante tono di voce, Piper non ebbe bisogno di attirare l'attenzione della sorella una seconda volta.

"Stavo solo controllando che non fosse calda!" fu la risposta, detta con lo stesso tono che userebbe un bambino fingendosi innocente: era stata sorpresa ad assaggiare la pastina di Wyatt.

"Beh, la prossima volta controlla con un boccone più piccolo." La cena era quasi pronta e in cucina c'era il tipico subbuglio che da un anno precedeva tutti i pasti. Erano solite prepararla insieme per dividersi i compiti, ma l'altra Halliwell non era ancora arrivata e, dopo i continui richiami di Wyatt, avevano deciso di iniziare senza di lei nella speranza di vederla arrivare da un momento all'altro.

"Non morirà di fame, non preoccuparti. La strega cattiva di Hansel e Grethel l'avrebbe già cotto al forno…" Per tutta risposta il piatto le sparì dalle mani in un luccichio, ma non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per controllare dove fosse finito. "Tuo figlio mi ha rubato il piatto." riferì alla madre del colpevole.

"Non gli do torto, l'orario di cena per lui è passato da un pezzo." Guardò l'orologio: le otto e venti. Che fine aveva fatto?

Paige seguì lo sguardo di Piper prima di sedersi vicino a Wyatt per farlo mangiare. "Sta' tranquilla, arriverà." Wyatt iniziò a sorridere e a muovere pericolosamente le braccia per la gioia.

"Hai provato a chiamarla sul cellulare?" Iniziò ad affettare l'insalata con eccessiva foga.

"Sì, ha detto che mangia a casa e che sta arrivando." disse Paige con una punta di insofferenza. Osservò il coltello muoversi velocemente tra le mani della sorella e per un momento pensò fosse meglio non contraddirla. "È la quarta volta che me lo chiedi. Rilassati, tra un paio di minuti comparirà sotto la porta." Wyatt iniziò a lanciare qualche grido per provocare un falso allarme e attirare l'attenzione della zia.

Piper smise per un momento di pensare all'insalata e diede voce ai suoi pensieri." E se invece è andata di nuovo a bere?"

Paige si ritrovò uno sguardo carico di incertezze piantato addosso e, prima di rispondere, cercò di guadagnare qualche secondo per riflettere dando il primo boccone al bambino. Chiaramente la sorella era sull'orlo della crisi isterica, e poiché non si sarebbe calmata finché non avrebbe visto Phoebe sana, salva e sobria, era opportuno evitare di dire frasi sbagliate. "In tal caso la mia stima di lei cadrebbe rovinosamente." disse alla fine.

"No, in tal caso dovremo passare alla maniere forti." Tornò dall'insalata. Ovviamente per maniere forti non intendeva certo legarla a una sedia e prenderla a schiaffi finché non fosse tornata in sé, ma qualcosa avrebbero dovuto pur farla.

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno, vedrai." Ripensò per un momento all'atteggiamento che Phoebe aveva avuto nella loro ultima chiacchierata. "Stamattina mi è sembrata molto pentita." Non voleva dire a Piper che era quasi riuscita a strapparle una confidenza, ci sarebbe rimasta male.

"E vorrei vedere…" rispose la sorella, ricorrendo a un trucco che usava praticamente dalla nascita, cioè nascondere la paura con l'ironia. Una caratteristica comune a molti membri della famiglia.

Un altro bagliore introdusse Chris nella cucina di casa Halliwell e rischiò di accecare Paige, che lo accolse con un "Ehi!" molto caloroso.

"Ciao!"Il ragazzo rispose con il consueto tono raggiante, ma le sorelle sembrarono non notare l'aria di indecisione che lo circondava.

"Hai sentito odore di cibo?" gli chiese Paige con un sorriso. Il bambino protestò di nuovo per il momentaneo arresto del cucchiaio a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, mise le mani su quelle della zia e iniziò a tirare.

"No, veramente…" disse, tentando di iniziare un discorso che sapeva avrebbe portato scompiglio, ma fu troncato da Piper.

"Chris, sai dov'è Phoebe?"

A quelle parole si bloccò. Certe domande di solito nascondevano un trabocchetto, ma cercò di rispondere velocemente per non far credere che stesse nascondendo qualcosa. "Al lavoro credo, perché?" Le sorelle non sapevano che due sere prima Phoebe era tornata a casa sbronza, e non voleva certo farlo scoprire in quel momento.

"Prova a sentirla."

Aveva tutta l'aria di essere un ordine più che una richiesta gentile. Chris si preoccupò per l'atteggiamento di sua madre: e se Phoebe fosse fuggita perché le cose si stavano complicando troppo? Si scrollò subito dell'eccessivo pessimismo e si concentrò. Fortunatamente bastarono cinque secondi a tranquillizzarlo. "È in macchina, a due minuti da casa."

Paige sorrise. "Visto?" Il cucchiaio si fermò nuovamente a metà strada, provocando un altro lamento di Wyatt. Piper era sollevata ma al tempo stesso non voleva darla vinta a Paige, così ritornò ai fornelli senza risponderle. "Capisco che ultimamente Phoebe non sia un modello di comportamento, ma mi sembra che tu le stia dando poca fiducia, adesso."

"Beh, scusami se mi sento inutile e cerco di proteggerla."

Chris conosceva le discussioni tra sorelle, sapeva che a volte duravano parecchio tempo. E lui non ne aveva molto, in quel momento. "Potreste parlarne più tardi?"

Ma le ragazze sembravano non fare caso alla sua presenza e al fatto che stesse cercando disperatamente di dire qualcosa.

"Non sei inutile!" disse Paige, tentando di evitare che Wyatt buttasse a terra tutta la pasta con una manata. "E poi ormai ci ha sbattuto contro, non rifarà lo stesso errore…"

"Sbattuto? Stava per morire!" Riecco il tono ironico, anche se questa volta era la verità.

Chris approfittò di un momento di pausa tra le due per andare dritto al punto. "Ragazze, c'è una novità!" annunciò, quasi urlando. Ottenne finalmente la loro attenzione e anche quella di Wyatt, che smise di agitare le mani verso il piatto per vedere per quale motivo erano tutti in silenzio.

"Cioè?" chiese Piper, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

In quel momento Phoebe entrò in cucina passando dall'uscita secondaria e portando in spalla due borse, le chiavi e la ventiquattrore con il portatile. "Buonasera" disse, nel tono di voce che aveva in quegli ultimi tempi.

"Ciao!" Sia Paige che Wyatt la accolsero con un ampio sorriso, mentre Piper rimase immobile, anche se dentro di lei si stava sciogliendo per il sollievo.

"Scusate il ritardo, il traffico non lascia scampo." Abbandonò tutte le borse per terra vicino al telefono e andò a prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua. Si accorse che tutti la stavano guardando ed ebbe paura di aver fatto qualcosa di male che non ricordava. Un'espressione interrogativa comparve sul suo volto mentre diceva: "È…successo qualcosa?" Poi, stupendo tutti, se ne uscì con una delle sue battute ad effetto: "Mi avete regalato un mese in una clinica di recupero?" accompagnata da un sorriso sincero, anche se debole. Il secondo della giornata.

Paige lo riconobbe subito: era il sorriso di Phoebe, quello che riesce a trascinare tutti in una risata anche quando la battuta non è un granché. Quella volta non fu da meno, e un sorriso comparve anche sul suo volto prima che dicesse: "Chris era venuto a dirci una cosa."

Ora che aveva l'attenzione di tutte e tre le streghe Chris non sapeva da dove iniziare, ma sapeva che non l'avrebbero presa benissimo. Sperò che quella sera fossero più comprensive del solito. Si concentrò per un altro paio di secondi e con un sorriso disse: "Avrete un nuovo angelo bianco."

Di tutte le reazioni che si aspettava, quella era la meno prevista: nessuna di tutte e tre mosse un muscolo, come se stessero valutando bene quello che avevano appena sentito. La prima a parlare fu Piper: "Che significa? E tu?"

Chris soppesò bene le varie possibilità di risposta e scelse quella più vaga. "Beh, io…sarò indisponibile per un po'." Tentò un altro sorriso, ma dalle facce che si ritrovò davanti capì che la sua tattica non stava funzionando.

"È per colpa mia?" chiese Phoebe. Temeva che le sue ultime distrazioni avessero fatto perdere punti al ragazzo.

"No, assolutamente. Ho qualcosa di importante da fare, e non so quanto ci vorrà. Per questo gli Anziani vi hanno assegnato un Angelo Bianco temporaneo. Ero venuto a presentarvelo…"

Le ragazze rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, poi espressero il loro parere parlando contemporaneamente. "Evviva." Piper sprizzava insofferenza da tutti i pori quando gli voltò le spalle dirigendosi verso la credenza.

"Non vedo l'ora." Stesso tono, stesso comportamento. Anche Paige tornò ad occuparsi di Wyatt.

"Magnifico." Phoebe invece sparì dentro il frigorifero mentre cercava di trovare un posto alla bottiglia d'acqua.

Chris fu contento per quelle reazioni. Nonostante gli ostacoli iniziali, la relazione tra lui e le ragazze era andata sempre meglio, grazie anche al fatto che avevano saputo chi era lui in realtà. Conoscendo il loro modo di accogliere i nuovi angeli bianchi, si sentì in dovere di preparare al meglio il campo per il suo successore. "Oooh, andiamo! Non posso rimandare!"

Senza smettere di fare quello che stava facendo, Piper chiese con finta indifferenza: "Chi è?"

Chris decise che era il momento giusto. "Prima di…andare ad avvisarlo che siete pronte, promettete di essere gentili con lui?"

Le tre sorelle rifecero il loro gioco, parlando di nuovo contemporaneamente: "Certo! Figurati!" dissero Piper e Phoebe. Paige fu l'ultima: "Hai la nostra parola."

Il ragazzo le squadrò una ad una per cercare di leggere le loro espressioni: tutte avevano un falso sorriso stampato sul volto. Quando si girò a guardare Phoebe, lei disse: "Iniziate senza di me, devo sistemare quella roba!" mentre si dirigeva verso le borse.

"Phoebe…" Chris tentò di richiamarla. "Non puoi farlo dopo?"

"No, il portatile ha la batteria scarica! Cinque minuti, lo giuro!" Era già sparita dietro la porta.

"Andiamo nel salone però, questa cucina sembra un campo di battaglia." disse Piper andando a recuperare Wyatt che, ormai a pancia piena, era tornato ad essere un bambino calmo. Paige la seguì, mentre Chris orbitò via.

Un attimo dopo due bagliori distinti comparvero nel salone, dove Piper, Paige e Wyatt si erano seduti in attesa. Il primo a comparire fu Chris, che diede un'occhiata alle ragazze per esortarle a non fare le streghe cattive, ma la loro attenzione si rivolse subito alla persona che stava per comparire di fianco al ragazzo. Si ritrovarono a guardare un uomo tra i quaranta e i quarantacinque anni, sul metro e ottanta, ben piazzato, con un fisico più che discreto. Aveva i capelli neri leggermente brizzolati sulle tempie, una ordinata ed elegante barba dello stesso colore dei capelli, e gli occhi azzurri. Si presentò con un bel sorriso affascinante, ma Chris parlò prima che lui ebbe il tempo di dire qualcosa.

"Ragazze, lui è Greg." Chris sentì aria di distensione quando vide un paio di sorrisi prendere posto sui volti delle streghe. "Greg, loro sono Piper e Paige." finì, accompagnando i nomi con un gesto della mano in direzione di ognuna di loro.

"È un piacere conoscervi." Aveva una voce profonda, tuttavia si poteva percepire una certa dolcezza. Si avvicinò per stringere la mano alle streghe e questa volta ebbe il tempo di fare il suo discorso. "So che non è facile cambiare Angelo Bianco, ma visto che la fiducia è una componente fondamentale tra un Angelo e il suo protetto, spero che…impariate a fidarvi di me." Altro sorriso.

Le ragazze furono colpite da quell'affabilità e da quel discorso che aveva centrato in pieno il bersaglio. Paige scelse una battuta per esordire con il nuovo conoscente: "A meno che fra tre giorni non scappi spaventato!" Sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, pensando che forse la loro titubanza era stata esagerata: era pur sempre un Angelo Bianco.

Greg diede un'occhiata a Wyatt e poi alla persona che lo teneva in braccio. Finalmente anche Piper si sciolse: "Lui è Wyatt, mio figlio."

Chris ruppe il momentaneo silenzio che si era creato mentre il suo collega e le streghe guardavano il bambino. "Ecco la terza sorella!" disse, guardando in direzione delle scale.

Phoebe entrò nel salone subito dopo, e si fermò vicino a Chris nel posto in cui pochi attimi prima era comparso Greg. Una strana sensazione iniziò a farsi strada in lei mentre lo vedeva voltarsi. Appena lo vide in faccia, si sentì mancare il pavimento da sotto i piedi e sembrò congelarsi all'istante: rimase ferma senza respirare e con un'espressione a metà tra la sorpresa e l'incredulità.

"Lui è Greg, il vostro Angelo Bianco." Chris si accorse che qualcosa non andava: Phoebe non stava respirando e anche Greg era più o meno nelle stesse condizioni. "Phoebe?" La ragazza non emise un fiato. "Ehi, che ti prende?"

Greg rispose per lei. "Credo che…sia un po' confusa…" Non le staccava gli occhi di dosso.

"Perché?" L'unico a parlare era Chris. Piper e Paige erano intente a guardare la sorella con uno sguardo a dir poco interrogativo.

"Perché io lavoro al giornale con lei. Ovviamente è un lavoro di copertura." Solo in quel momento volse lo sguardo verso Chris. "Sono un fotografo free lance, e questo mi permette di assentarmi dal lavoro senza dare troppe spiegazioni. In realtà vado in cerca di aspiranti Angeli Bianchi."

Phoebe continuava a guardarlo e a non parlare, mentre Piper riprese la parola. "E cosa c'è di strano? Non sapevate l'uno dell'altra?" disse, riferendosi alla loro vita magica.

"No, io…sono in città da meno di un anno, non sapevo i vostri nomi." rispose Greg, senza girarsi verso chi gli aveva fatto la domanda.

"Mi stai dicendo che al di fuori di San Francisco nessuno conosce le Prescelte?" chiese incredula Paige, quasi disgustata da quella mancanza di riconoscimento verso le streghe che avevano eliminato la Sorgente ben due volte.

"Anche a San Francisco nessuno sa i vostri nomi. Certo, sanno tutti del Trio, ma non sanno né il vostro aspetto né i vostri nomi. È per proteggervi. Io ho saputo dieci minuti fa che sarei diventato il vostro angelo bianco, e i nomi li ho conosciuti solo adesso."

Il silenziò calò nella stanza e Greg ritornò a guardare Phoebe che invece aveva rivolto l'attenzione verso il tappeto ai suoi piedi. Tutti e due si sentirono tre paia di occhi addosso, ma solo lui si sentì il bisogno di dire qualcosa. "Vedete noi…abbiamo avuto…una leggera divergenza di opinioni qualche volta…"

Chris alzò gli occhi al cielo: era il massimo! Il nuovo Angelo Bianco del Trio lavorava con Phoebe e aveva avuto discussioni con lei, per giunta. Paige fece un cenno al ragazzo e a Piper per invitarli a lasciarli soli e chiarirsi. Poi disse: "Noi andiamo a preparare qualcosa, così…ci conosciamo meglio…" Non fu necessario sorridere, Greg aveva occhi solo per la sua collega di lavoro. Uscirono tutti velocemente per dirigersi in cucina, ma Phoebe rimase a guardare il pavimento.

Silenzio.

L'unico rumore era il loro respiro.

"Mi dispiace di non esserci stato." disse Greg, iniziando a parlare con un tono di voce appena superiore a un sussurro. "Ero fuori città per i miei doveri di Angelo Bianco." Phoebe alzò la testa. Vedendo che aveva gli occhi lucidi, lui continuò: "Non potevo spiegartelo prima, non sapevo che fossi una strega." Continuava a guardarlo senza parlare, ma aveva il respiro accelerato. "Con loro ho dovuto inventarmi qualcosa…"

Rimase in silenzio aspettando un cenno da parte di Phoebe, che alla fine scosse debolmente la testa e, senza guardarlo, disse con un filo di voce: "Non puoi essere il mio Angelo Bianco…Non può…assolutamente funzionare. Se lo scoprono è la fine. Ci ridurranno in cenere." Si scoprì a provare le stesse sensazioni che aveva provato fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto: battito e respiro accelerati, gambe tremanti e stomaco in subbuglio.

"Non l'abbiamo scelto noi…Non ho scelto di innamorarmi di te. È successo e basta." Il cuore di Phoebe saltò un battito, ma lei cercò di rimanere lucida.

"Non possiamo continuare. Non è possibile." ripeté, non essendo ancora in grado di articolare un discorso. Tornò per l'ennesima volta a guardarlo negli occhi. Non aveva fatto un passo da quando era entrata lì dentro, ma gli occhi continuavano a muoversi: li allontanava da quelli di Greg per non sostenere il suo sguardo, ma non riusciva a resistere più di qualche secondo. Erano stati a letto insieme, dopodiché lui era sparito per due mesi: ritrovarselo davanti all'improvviso era stato quasi uno shock per lei. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che aveva sentito tanto la sua mancanza, ma ora che aveva scoperto che era un Angelo Bianco, le cose erano diverse.

"Non mi interessa quello che faranno a me, la cosa peggiore che mi possa capitare è perderti. Ma non permetterò Loro di torcerti un capello." disse lui continuando a fissarla intensamente. Quello sguardo aveva il potere di farla sentire come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Lo amava così tanto che sentiva il cuore impazzito.

"Non è solo di Loro che devi preoccuparti." Lo sguardo di Greg chiese spiegazioni. "Le mie sorelle, Chris…" Chiuse gli occhi. "…mio cognato…" Li riaprì per guardare ancora il pavimento.

"Nessuno può capirci meglio di tua sorella e tuo cognato." Anche se nessuna creatura magica sapeva i nomi delle sorelle del Trio, sapevano quasi tutti che una di loro aveva sposato un Angelo Bianco e che avevano generato un figlio.

"Dimentichi un piccolo dettaglio." Lo sguardo le cadde sulla mano sinistra di Greg, che capì al volo il riferimento ma si rifiutò di cedere.

"Ce la faremo, vedrai." Non voleva perderla. Anche se gli dispiaceva dirlo, non amava sua moglie quanto amava Phoebe. Si erano sposati solo perché gli anni per lei passavano, lavorando insieme avevano imparato ad apprezzarsi a vicenda, e la storia di Piper e Leo aveva aperto le porte ai matrimoni tra streghe e angeli bianchi.

"No che non ce la faremo!" Phoebe aveva alzato un po' il tono, che comunque rimaneva udibile solo da Greg. Si fermò un attimo per permettere al suo cuore di riprendere il ritmo naturale, ma fu tutto inutile. "Ci sono…troppe cose che vanno contro di noi." Altra pausa, questa volta per farsi coraggio. Non era sicura di volerlo veramente, ma era per il bene loro e delle persone che li circondavano. "Devi abbandonare l'incarico."

L'uomo sembrò non accusare il colpo, ma in realtà gli aveva fatto più male di quanto lei pensasse. "No." disse fermamente, senza pensarci su.

"Greg...Stai solo rendendo le cose più difficili." Quella discussione stava prendendo sempre più le sembianze di una battaglia e Phoebe non voleva che finisse in quel modo. Anche lei non voleva allontanarsi da lui, ma le cose stavano sfuggendo loro di mano, e se non fossero riusciti a trovare un "accordo", sarebbero anche peggiorate.

"Non è una cosa su cui discutere." disse Greg fermamente. Avevano passato quasi tre mesi a reprimere la loro volontà, e altri due a sognare l'uno dell'altra senza possibilità di vedersi, quindi non si sarebbe allontanato di nuovo da lei facilmente.

"Se gli anziani lo scoprono siamo rovinati. Ho paura di cosa potrebbe succedere se solo scoprissero…che sono innamorata di te." Phoebe si pentì di averlo detto, non perché non fosse vero, ma perché quella frase gli avrebbe fatto capire che la vera tortura per lei sarebbe stata non vederlo più. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, e in quei pochi istanti si dissero tutto quello che non potevano. "Non voglio che…ti accada qualcosa."

"E io non voglio scappare." Era così fermo nelle sue risposte e nella sua decisione, che Phoebe stava facendo fatica a convincerlo, e a convincere sé stessa, che era la cosa migliore da fare.

"Non si tratta di scappare…"

"Ok, non voglio allontanarmi da te, allora." Si prese qualche istante. Phoebe poteva dire tutto quello che voleva, ma lui sapeva che in realtà anche lei la pensava come lui. "In questi due mesi…avrei dato tutto solo per sentire ancora una volta la tua voce."

Phoebe ebbe una fitta al cuore. Per tutto il tempo aveva pensato che lui fosse scappato, e sentire quella frase la riempì di amore. Si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta. "Dobbiamo finirla qui." disse all'improvviso. Quella frase sembrò squarciare il cuore di entrambi. Aveva avuto l'impressione che fosse stato qualcun altro a dirla e non lei, ma si fece forza per sembrare convinta delle proprie parole. "Anzi…Dobbiamo far finta che non sia mai iniziata. È stato un errore." Mentre pronunciava l'ultima parola le si incrinò la voce. Non era stato un errore, e neanche un incidente. La sua volontà stava cercando in tutti modi di farle cambiare rotta, ma quel poco di razionalità che le era rimasta continuava a parlare al posto suo.

"Non si può tornare indietro, non si possono negare i fatti!"

"Non c'è altra soluzione!"

"Come pensi di riuscirci? Ora che sono anche il tuo Angelo Bianco ci vedremo quasi tutti i giorni. Non posso continuare a far finta di niente...Non posso stare accanto a te e far finta di non amarti." Era rimasto lontano da lei per troppo tempo per trattenersi ancora, anche se si rendeva conto che erano sull'orlo di un precipizio. Se le sue sorelle avessero ascoltato anche solo una frase, quella discussione non avrebbe più avuto ragione di continuare. Nonostante tutto sentiva dentro di lui il bisogno di dirle quello che non aveva potuto dirle dopo quella notte.

"Non siamo fatti per stare insieme. Devi abituarti all'idea." Phoebe ebbe l'impressione che il suo cuore fosse finito sotto uno schiacciasassi, ma diede fondo alle sue ultime forze per finire in fretta quel confronto. Una volta finito, le cose sarebbero scivolate via senza che se ne accorgesse. O così sperava.

Greg non si lasciò ingannare. La conosceva da meno di un anno, ma era come se la conoscesse da una vita. Non avevano bisogno di parlare, sapevano i pensieri l'uno dell'altra, e anche in quel momento lui sapeva che in realtà Phoebe voleva dire esattamente il contrario. "Non puoi pretendere che io creda a delle parole cui neanche tu stessa credi!"

Lo schiacciasassi non si fermava. "Non è questione di crederci o no!"

Greg decise che era arrivato il momento di usare le maniere forti. Si avvicinò prima che lei avesse il tempo di reagire e le mise una mano sulla guancia, concentrando in quel tocco tutto l'amore che provava per lei. Phoebe si sentì sciogliere all'istante e dovette chiudere gli occhi per cercare di resistere. "Non voglio scappare, ma non capisco: se non sono fatto per te, perché il mio cuore mi dice che lo sono?"

Era stanca di combattere. Non c'è altra soluzione… Il suo tocco aveva il potere di farle perdere i contatti con la sua mente e con il mondo intero. Aveva l'impressione che il cuore le stesse sfondando il petto nel tentativo di raggiungere quello del suo amante. Per una frazione di secondo lasciò che la passione guadagnasse il controllo delle sue azioni e prese la mano di Greg tra le sue. In quel preciso istante sentì tutte le sue preoccupazioni svanire nel calore avvolgente della passione, ma la parte razionale di lei le ricordò che Paige, Piper e Chris erano a pochi metri da loro. Allontanò la mano di Greg e usò le sue ultime forze per contrastare i suoi desideri, ma non riusciva in nessun modo a staccarsi da lui. Le risultò ancora più difficile quando l'angelo bianco posò l'altra mano sulle sue. Fece un passo indietro quasi di scatto guardando quegli occhi azzurri che pochi mesi prima le avevano fatto perdere la testa, e un secondo dopo sentì la voce di Chris.

"Ehi…" Un impercettibile movimento della testa di Phoebe lo esortò a continuare. "È pronto…" Rimase qualche secondo a osservarli ed ebbe la sensazione che i due avessero avuto molto di più di qualche "leggera divergenza di opinioni", ma lasciò scivolare via quel pensiero mentre tornava in cucina.

Greg guardò un'ultima volta Phoebe cercando di farle capire che non voleva lasciarla ma che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non farla soffrire, pur sapendo che l'unica cosa che li rendeva felici era stare l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Phoebe lo vide allontanarsi e aspettò che sparisse dietro la porta insieme a Chris per lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto. Si coprì il volto con le mani, nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo prima di affrontare quella che sarebbe stata senz'altro la cena più lunga e difficile della sua vita.

FINE PRIMO CAPITOLO


End file.
